Broke
by JailyForever
Summary: Salazar has been disinherited by his parents for wanting to be with the woman he loves. In less than 24 hours he has gone from being wealthy to poor


**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was to write about wealth (or lack thereof) in the Wizarding World**

 **Extra Prompt used: word - bankrupt**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank: Het Pairing 5 - _Salazar/Rowena_ [10 Point Bonus];** **Town/Cities in England 4 – Ossett [** **10 Point Bonus]; Randomly Generated Goodreads Quotes 4 -"No one leaves home unless home is the mouth of a shark." - _Warson Shire_ _; Assorted Proverbs 2 - Every cloud has a silver lining_**

Broke

"Salazar if you leave now, don't you dare come back," his father cried in outrage as he packed his bags to leave home. "You'll have nothing son, no money, no home, and don't you dare expect to receive any money in our will."

Salazar stared at his mother and father as they threatened to disinherit him. If they did that he would be bankrupt within weeks. He had no job, hardly any money at all and very little prospects; sometimes he wondered what Rowena ever saw in him.

The love that he and Rowena shared was why he had to leave home. At the tender age of twenty he had found the woman that he loved and wanted to marry, but his parents just couldn't accept it. They couldn't see past the hatred they had towards her family for something that happened nearly a century ago, before they were even born. Not only did they still want to carry on this ridiculous family feud, but they looked down on the entire Ravenclaw family for being too common and being poorer than their family.

Salazar wondered how he was going to survive with just a few galleons to his name. Would the love he and Rowena shared be strong enough to withstand not only their respective family's disapproval but also having to scrape about by for every Knut, Sickle and Galleon?

"If that's what it takes to be with the woman I love then fine," Salazar replied angrily to his insufferable, stuck up parents. "Money can't make you happy, but love can."

With that parting remark, Salazar picked up his magically lightened and expanded bag and left his parents house forever to be with the woman he loved.

* * *

Salazar smiled as he saw Rowena walk towards him. He dreaded telling her that from here on out they would be struggling to make ends meet.

He had gone to the small bank on the outskirts of Ossett where they lived as soon as he had found a place to stay for the evening to find that his parents had followed through on their threat; he had been declined access to the family account by the rather unscrupulous bank manager and informed that they had also removed every last Galleon from his separate account which they had control over until he turned twenty one. All he had left were the few Galleons in his pocket, and the love in his heart.

Salazar took Rowena into his arms and gave her a chaste kiss on lips, before going on to reveal what had happened over the last few hours.

Once he had finished, Rowena smiled sadly and then whispered to him as the sun set in the distance, "No one leaves home unless home is the mouth of a shark sweetheart, and yours is that of a Great White Shark."

Salazar nodded in agreement thinking about how vicious his parents could be, "But how will we make things work. I'm poor, I've never lived life without the advantages that money can bring. What if we can't make it?" he asked Rowena, revealing his deepest worry.

"Don't worry darling. Money or no money I still love you and we will make it work," Rowena replied comforting the man she considered to be her soul mate.

As they walked off into the distance Salazar thought to himself that every cloud has a silver lining. Yes he may be bankrupt, but he had the love of his life with him and to him that was far more important to him that all the Galleons in the world.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know what you thought.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
